1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to radial guidance techniques and, more particularly, to a method for determining individual bearings of a plurality of sea-borne vessels for guidance from a first to a second location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A classic long-standing military naval requirement is to provide accurate guidance for a number of vessels, such as the well-known LST, from a location off shore to the shore or vice-versa. Various guidance methods are as old as the landing craft themselves. For example, visual sighting has long been used to guide a craft to shore while at the same time attempting to avoid collisions with other vehicles. However, limitations such as severe weather, fog or smoke conditions have necessitated the development of specialized guidance instrumentation. Present day instrument guidance systems for a landing craft include well-known radar collision avoidance systems mounted on each landing craft for sensing the presence and approach of other landing craft. Such systems may also include a radar for finding a designated radar target on the shore. Such systems, while generally reliable, are usually quite costly in view of the concomitant requirements of providing both reliable guidance and collision avoidance.